


Fight Me

by ShaunHastings



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunHastings/pseuds/ShaunHastings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay and Shaun, like every couple, got into a lot of little arguments while dating. This one happens to be their last. Clay/Shaun. Drabble. Requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

“So that’s just it then? You’re leaving?”

Clay had just turned around to walk out the door but winced when Shaun called him out for it. He was getting tired of the yelling and they had this fight before. He didn’t want to hear it again.

“Isn’t that just like you?” Shaun said, glaring daggers at the older man’s back. “The second you realize there’s a problem, you leave and let me pick up the bloody mess again. You know what, Clay? I can’t fix it this time!”

“It doesn’t need to be fixed!” Clay snapped back. He refused to turn around to face him, making things more dramatic then they needed to be. “This is my choice, Shaun. You can’t… change anything.”

That last part hit Shaun rather hard. Not just that he couldn’t change anything, but knowing this was Clay’s choice. That hurt. He crossed his arms, glancing away from him for a moment. No, he wasn’t going to let Clay know that stung. So instead, he turned back to look at him and snapped out a, “You know what? Fuck you. Get the hell out of here. I’m done with this and with you.”

That last part hit hard. He didn’t want to do this, but he expected Shaun to at least wait for him. Even with all the fights they’ve had since he told him, he just expected him to wait. “You don’t mean that.”

“Just get the fuck out of here,” Shaun said, his voice raising as he clenched his fists at his sides. “I don’t want to see your d-damn face again!”

Clay suddenly wiped around, ready to defend him and his choices once again and remind Shaun that, just because Shaun didn’t agree with his choice, didn’t make it wrong. Only, he turned around so fast that it ended up startling Shaun. The younger man stumbled backwards a bit, wincing and fully expecting Clay to hit him.

And that hurt more than anything Shaun had or would ever say to him. “W-whoa, hey… I’m not going to hit you.” He felt awful and for a moment like he was going to be sick. Just the fact Shaun thought he was capable of doing that to him.

“I know,” Shaun stammered, clearly embarrassed. He refused to look at him now. “You caught me off guard.”

That didn’t help ease his guilt. The fight was forgotten now as he moved forward to lightly cup Shaun’s face and make him look at him, “I would never hurt you, Princess. You should know that. I don’t care how… pissed off you make me. I’m not going to—”

“I know,” Shaun cut him off. For a moment, the two of them held eye contact before Shaun put a hand on the back of Clay’s head to pull him into a sudden kiss. Which Clay was more than happy to return, leaving one hand on his cheek and the other wrapping around to tug him closer.

It didn’t last long before Shaun pulled away to nuzzle his face into Clay’s shoulder, “I don’t want you to go.”

It was the first time Shaun ever said it without yelling. Clay sighed and gently started to rub his back. “It won’t be for long, I promise. I’ll be alright.”

“I don’t know Bill wants to send you of all people to Abstergo…” Shaun mumbled into Clay’s shoulder.

“I guess I have the right DNA.”

“How convenient,” he couldn't help but sound bitter. He suddenly had to question why William Miles had recruited Clay into the assassins. Clay “luckily” being related to someone William’s son was also related to and that Abstergo wanted more information on seemed all to convenient.

“I’ll be fine. Remember what I told you. They have someone undercover there working for the assassins. She’ll get me out,” Clay softly reassured. “She’ll help me get back to you.”

Shaun let out a shaky sigh and moved away, all the anger he felt earlier completely gone, “You promise?”

“I promise. I’ll be back before you know it.”


End file.
